Ocean Spray
by Kage no Getsuei
Summary: It's a hot summer day. Souichi-senpai gets to spend the day with his family... and his kouhai, Morinaga. What could possibly go wrong? Now rated M. You have been warned. :P Hope you like it. Please review! :3
1. Ocean

_"Fine... I'll go." Souichi grumbled._

"Great Nii-san! This is going to be great! You'll see!" The young teenager was beaming. With a radiant smile, her eyes gleamed, overflowing with excitement.

"Oh! And be sure to invite Morinaga-san too!" She added cheerfully.

"Huh?! What for? I thought you said this was a family thing." The tall blond stared quizzically at his little sister. Wouldn't it be strange to invite his friend - and kouhai - to a family members only event?

"But Morinaga-san is practically like family, isn't he?" A genuine, yet innocent, confused look crossed her face.

"Wha-! What the hell are you spouting now!? Don't say such things!" Sometimes, he really couldn't understand his sister's way of thinking. Where did she come up with such things? She made way too many assumptions.

"What do you mean, Nii-san? It's true!"

* * *

Pulling himself out of his thoughts, Souichi sat glaring at the man beside him. They were side by side on cushioned chairs in the train headed out of town. They weren't going far. It was a relatively short train ride not too far into the outskirts of Nagoya. Morinaga sat next to the window staring out, his gleeful eyes observing their surroundings. He seemed completely oblivious to Souichi's silent glare, content and happy to be here, tagging along with his senpai.

Watching Morinaga's profile as the idiot scanned the landscape, Souichi let out a silent sigh. He did not regret inviting his kouhai to tag along. In fact, if he had to tell him that he was leaving for a few days on a family trip while the other had to stay home, alone, he didn't think he could endure that heartbroken look in those deep green eyes.

"Look, Senpai!" The dark haired man gently spoke up, gesturing to something beyond the window.

Coming out of his reverie, Souichi followed his kouhai's line of sight. His eyes scanned the landscape, zoning in on the blue expanse in the distance, visible in between the gaps through the trees. The ocean was a glimmering deep blue that day, sunlight reflecting off of gentle waves.

At the next stop, they got off. Bags slung over their shoulder, they set out side by side, heading towards the water's edge. They still had a nice walk ahead of them, however. They had a good half hour, or more, before reaching the ocean's edge, especially if they were going to walk at Morinaga's usual pace. For a tall man with slightly longer legs, he sure liked to take his time.

Their shoes thudded against the pavement. Most of the way was spent in a comfortable silence. A hot breeze blew through the trees, sending the leaves in a fluttering frenzy. It was a going to be a warm day.

"Thanks Senpai, for inviting me." Souichi glanced up at his kouhai. A soft smile graced Morinaga's lips. Adoration and joy shone through those gentle dark green eyes. He really did seem genuinely grateful... and happy.

"It's nothing, Baka." The blond looked away, trying his best to dismiss his embarrassment, and to quell the warm fuzziness he felt rising up his chest after staring at those lips... and into those eyes for what must have been... much too long.

Lost in his self-reproach, Souichi noticed only too late when Morinaga stepped closer, slipping his hand into his own, entwining their fingers.

"Uh? ... Oi! Wha-" Souichi stopped in his tracks, standing on the side of the road, trying to pry his hand away. Morinaga's face was suddenly much too close.

"Really. Thank you." Souichi could feel the other's breath on his temple.

And that was his mistake: he looked up. That's when he felt soft warm lips meet his own. The kiss was short and sweet, but just enough to make the shorter man blush. Feeling the taller man pull away, the blond opened his eyes.

"Wha- what the _hell_ do you think you're doing? We're _outside_!" His cheeks a nice shade of dark pink, Souichi regained some of his senses, looking up at his kouhai in irritation.

"Yes we are." Morinaga stated blissfully, his eyes clouding dangerously with lust. Souichi's eyes narrowed into slits.

_He really doesn't get it, does he?_ The blond yanked his hand out of the taller man's hold, his mood dark and sour.

"I'll hit you if you ever try that again. You got it?" His countenance turned dark. His hands balled into fists, Souichi gave his kouhai a murderous glare.

Morinaga's smile faltered. The cozy ambiance they had had changed completely. Dark green eyes widened for a second, before his face relaxed, a kind smile resurfacing. Even with his senpai's irritation, Morinaga couldn't help his sunny disposition from shining through.

"Ah. Sorry Senpai. I understand." He gave an apologetic smile, his right hand scratching the back of his neck.

"I got... a little carried away, didn't I? Sorry 'bout that." He took a few steps away.

"We should keep going. We'll probably be the last ones there!" He started off, jogging ahead, the ambiance changing again, Souichi's irritation defused.

"Yah? And who's fault is that?!" Souichi shouted back, accelerating his pace to catch up.

Rounding up a short hill, the two men came up to their destination. Ahead of them laid a large expanse of deep blue ocean water, preceded by some massive rocks jutting out from soft warm sand.

Today, Souichi would get to spend some quality time with his family – and friend – at the beach. Sure, he wasn't _that_ fond of spending a whole day out under the hot sun, especially since a day at the beach usually entitled large crowds and sunburns. The blond didn't quite understand how that would equal to a fun filled day. Regardless, he still agreed to come since lately he hadn't been able to spend much time with his siblings.

It also helped that this particular beach tended to be relatively quiet and empty. It was so much better than any other overcrowded ocean front, no matter how beautiful it was. The Tatsumi's discovered this secret secluded beach while Hana was still alive. Since then, they'd come visit from time to time, especially when Kanako and Tomoe were still really young.

Walking down the narrow trail from the road to the sandy beach, they spotted Kanako and Matsuda-san a little ways away amongst their beach gear. Bags, towels and a large blanket were strewn around a parasol. They obviously had arrived much earlier.

Spotting the two men, the teenager waved them over enthusiastically.

"Nii-san~! Morinaga-san~! Over here!"

As the newcomers approached the excited girl, Matsuda-san got up from where she was sitting on the large light blue blanket.

"I'm glad that you were both able to make it." The older woman greeted the two men as they dropped their bags, adding to the pile of beach gear.

"Thanks Matsuda-san! Sorry we're late." Morinaga apologized with that big bright smile of his.

"Where's Tomoe?" Souichi scanned his surroundings. He'd swear everyone should have been here by now, Morinaga and himself would have been the last ones to show up.

"He said that he was going to meet us here. He should be here soon." Kanako explained, looking up at her older brother with a carefree smile. She didn't seem the least but concerned. Souichi, on the other hand, wasn't so sure. That kid could really be an airhead at times.

Another reason why Souichi decided to tag along on this little trip was so that he could see his little brother again. Since Tomoe presently resided in the States, they didn't get many opportunities to see each other. And since he was apparently in town, this would give them a good excuse to catch up. Tomoe was, in fact, going to stay in around for a few weeks, due to some work related business. Therefore, Souichi decided to allow himself some time away from the university and his experiments to at least be around his family.

"Well since the two of you are here now, Kanako and I will go get changed." Matsuda-san grabbed her bag containing her bathing suit, and ushered Kanako to the narrow path leading to a small building. Surprisingly, there was a changing facility on-site. It wasn't very big, but it did the job.

"Keep an eye on our stuff, 'kay?"

"Yah yah." Souichi dismissed his sister with a wave of his hand.

While the men waited for the other two to come back, Souichi laid out his beach towel while Morinaga organized their bags. He even readjusted the blanket and the rest of the stuff to optimize the area beneath the parasol where people could hide in the shade. Souichi just watched him from the corner of his eye as he sat on his towel. That guy could be a little too organized sometimes.

When that was done, Morinaga joined his senpai on the sand, sitting on his own towel. Dark green eyes stared out at the ocean. The young man took a deep breath, breathing in the salty air.

"The ocean looks wonderful today. It really is a perfect day to be at the beach, right Senpai?" A warm breeze gently blew past them.

"Hmmm..." It was still before noon and the air was already so hot and muggy. Gazing up, Souichi stared at the clear blue sky. The day was going to be much too hot, regardless of their location.

"The sun is going to be murderous. There are no clouds." Green eyes turned skywards.

"I brought lots of sunscreen. We'll just have to be really careful." Morinaga gave his senior an optimistic smile.

"Hmm." Thin eyebrows creased as the owner was deep in thought. Souichi wasn't the least bit convinced. That was something easy for Morinaga to say, _he_ didn't have as light of a complexion. He probably never really worried that much about sunburns.

Soon, the women were back, allowing the two men to go change, which wasn't something to cause any concern, until they neared the building. It was only then that Souichi realized that both he and Morinaga would most likely end up entering the same _communal_ change room since, well, they both happened to be _male_.

Souichi nearly stopped in his tracks. An image of his roommate undressing, stripped to his underwear, sneaked into his mind. He quickly altered his train of thought and kept walking before his kouhai noticed anything. That's when he started to feel a little anxious. There was _no way_ that he would willingly let himself change in front of the other. He didn't need Morinaga to have any more excuses for being perverted. Another image of Morinaga wearing next to nothing popped up. He just as quickly dismissed it. He really didn't need to have _that_ image in his mind. He tried real hard not to dwell on it.

Once they made it to the small building, Souichi breathed an internal sigh of relief. It had a few doors lining two of the walls – two doors on opposite sides. Peering inside, the blond was immensely thankful that they were individual changing stalls, all accessible from outside, instead of simply being a single large changing room for each gender. Since only one of the stalls was available on the men's side, Souichi went ahead with his bag while Morinaga awaited his turn.

Ready in no time, Souichi stepped outside in his bathing suit – navy blue shorts that nearly reached his knees – with his clothes stuffed in his bag... to see no trace of his kouhai. Not in the mood to wait, he left Morinaga behind, making his way to their beach site.

Rounding the last bend on the path, Souichi spotted a three figures standing amongst their stuff. He recognized his little sister and Matsuda-san as two of them. The third figure, he didn't recognize right away. It was male with light auburn hair... and round glasses.

_Tomoe_. Apparently his younger brother had just showed up while Souichi was away. He picked up his pace, happy to be able to greet his troublesome brother. Almost there, he finally noticed a fourth figure with dark hair crouched down, digging through a bag. Did Morinaga beat him here? A few meters from their spot, the blond came to an abrupt halt, his eyes narrowing.

"_Kurokawa_..."

**A/N****: Here's a little seasonally inspired story. :P **

**Ok... It's almost the end of summer here... I had hoped to be able to post this at the beginning of last month. Sadly, I didn't get ANY time to work on any of my stories this summer. ~.~**

However, I finally got to go on my first train ride not too long ago. :3 It was a lot of fun!

I had also planned to post this whole story in one shot. Sadly, writing this ended taking more time than anticipated... And I really couldn't wait to post at least something! So stay tuned for part 2! ... And more chapters for the rest of my stories. ;)

Anyways...  
Happy belated Birthday Morinaga! (July 5th)  
And Happy belated Birthday Tatsumi-senpai! (August 2nd)

Until next time!

**-Getsuei**


	2. Sand

"_Kurokawa_..." That demon was there too... He should have known. He sent the kneeling man one of his murderous glares.

"What the hell are you doing here?" The words came out in a low growl.

"Hummm... H-hello t-there... Souichi-kun..." The man was clearly caught off guard, nearly jumping out of his skin. He stood up, taking a step back. He was terrified, and justly so.

"Nii-san! Please, stop!" Tomoe's voice interjected.

"You didn't tell me he was coming too!" Souichi reeled onto his little brother, staring him down accusingly.

_Why am I always the last one to know these things? I would have made sure to forbid him from coming!_

"That's because you would have been against it from the start." Tomoe's stare mimicked his older brother's, his stubbornness just as unyielding.

"Of course I would have!" Kurokawa's slowly retreating form caught his eye.

"And I asked you a question, Moron!" If he wasn't quite as furious, Souichi would have enjoyed himself, taking joy and pride in the other's fear and uncertainty.

"U-uhh... I-I... I'm here... t-to spend time with my family." The slightly shorter man gazed between his loving husband and furious brother-in-law, uncertain of his fate.

A furrowed eyebrow twitched, fists clenching. Souichi snapped.

"You bastard! There is no _fucking_ way _we_ are family!" Souichi drew back his fist, ready to strike.

_This is the last straw. I'm gonna kill him!_ Yet, before he gained enough momentum, Tomoe slid in his path, blocking him from his goal. The shorter man stood before his husband, shielding him from his brother's merciless 'justice'.

"Nii-san! Hold on! Don't hurt him!"

"Tomoe, get out of the way!" The blond tried to shoo his younger brother away like a pesky fly.

"_No_! He's my husband. I won't let you hurt him." The auburn haired man shoved the taller blond away.

"The hell he is!" In Souichi's mind, Kurokawa was still the bad guy, the assailant that stole his innocent brother away, taking advantage of him and using him for his own twisted, perverted deeds. Staring down, Souichi stopped, taken slightly aback when he caught that look in his sibling's eyes.

"... I thought you would have come to accept that by now." Disappointment shown through saddened eyes.

"Not in a million years." Souichi ground out through his teeth, his fury dampened ever so slightly.

"This is my choice. He is _my_ family, and we are here to spend some quality time with the people I care most about, whether you like it or not."

"Well I _don't_ like it and I won't allow it." Souichi was not going to let this go, his iron fist – disguised as brotherly love – and overprotectiveness taking over the better of him.

"I will not let you hurt my family, the person I love." Tomoe stubbornly fought back. He wasn't restrained yet, nor pushed aside, which usually was the case, preventing him from defending his husband, so he figured that he might as well fight for as long as he could.

"Tch! You're too young to know what love is."

"Am not. I know it because I've found it. I won't live in denial." The long haired blond frowned in confusion, his eyebrows knitting together. What did his brother mean by that?

"What are you talking about?"

"Souichi-nii, why do you have to be so mean to Kurokawa-nii?" A young female's voice interrupted them. Souichi directed his gaze towards his sister. Hazel eyes narrowed into slits, uncomfortable with Kanako's new title for that devil in disguise.

"Oh dear. Is everything all right?" Matsuda-san stood at the side lines with the young teenager, concern creasing her features.

"Umm..." Kurokawa stepped up beside his lover, turning to face him.

"Maybe I should go." His hand came up to rest on his husband's smaller shoulder. Tomoe shook his head.

"No. You are staying." He had an uncharacteristically stern look in his eyes.

"But maybe it wasn't a good idea..."

"Nii-san~! Look at what you've done." Souichi eyed his little sister reproachfully.

"Oi! Don't blame this on me. It's not my fault that-"

"But I invited everyone here so that we can all have fun together! They can't go."

"It's alright Kanako. If Souichi-nii-san still can't accept Kurokawa-san and don't want us here, then we'll leave." Tomoe patted Kanako on the shoulder to comfort her. Surprised, Souichi analyzed his brother. He looked like he was serious. He clenched and unclenched his fists. That's not what he wanted at all.

"... Fine." Souichi looked away, feeling defeated. Tomoe gazed up, disbelief reflecting in his honey coloured eyes, a hopeful smile stretching his lips.

"We can stay?" He held his breath.

"... For now." Souichi relented, but wasn't ready to fully give in. Later, he'll make _him_ pay. He abruptly turned to face his enemy.

"You." Souichi stared him down. "You do one thing wrong, and I'll pummel you." Without waiting for a reply, he pivoted on his heels and stalked away.

The whole world was against him.

Not paying any attention to where he was going, Souichi passed their beach gear and was headed to the path that led to the change rooms.

"Senpai..." A voice startled the irritated blond out of his thoughts. Gazing up, hazel eyes scanned over deep emerald swim shorts, a bare chest, toned arms, slightly broad shoulders... and pink nipples. His gaze, however, landed on deep green orbs.

_His bathing suit matches his eyes._ The thought appeared unbidden the bewildered man's mind. That's when the blond realized that the other was also _looking_ at him, drinking in the sight before him. He all of a sudden started to feel extremely self-aware, wearing nothing but his bathing suit. It was natural to wear such attire at the beach, but for some reason it felt revealing and inappropriate in front of Morinaga.

"What are you looking at?" The question was barked out, covering the shorter man's discomfort.

"At the most beautiful person in the entire world." Morinaga had a soft smile and content eyes. Peering a little deeper in those orbs, Souichi could see lust and passion lying just beneath the surface.

The long-haired blond could feel his heart skip a beat. He couldn't help the blush that crept up his neck to tint his cheeks after hearing those words. Morinaga's gaze suddenly became much more heated, like he was looking _at_ nothing but him.

"Well don't! And don't say such embarrassing things, idiot!" The tall kouhai simply chuckled at his senpai's obvious discomfort and shyness, letting his gaze drift to the mass of people at their beach spot.

"Oh, Tomoe-san's here. And... Is that Kurokawa-san?" Without giving an answer, and with no intention to, Souichi simply watched his roommate walk up to the group of people.

"Tomoe-san! Kurokawa-san! Nice to see you." The men greeted each other warmly, leaving Souichi to sulk and silently fume a mere few metres away.

* * *

"Nii-san~... Can you put some sunscreen on my back?" The teenage girl came up to her eldest brother's towel, where the man was sitting by himself, reading a book – or appearing to be reading.

Souichi had trouble concentrating on his distraction. He couldn't help himself from sending murderous glares at that bastard, Kurokawa. Luckily, that was enough to keep the two lovebirds from getting too close to each other, unless they were to incite Souichi's wrath. Unluckily, Morinaga was along the same line of sight, mingling with his senpai's siblings. The murderous glares ended most often than not as furtive glances at Morinaga's physique, and lack of covering.

When his sister came up to him with a bottle of sunscreen in one hand, Souichi couldn't help thinking: _Good! A distraction._

In fact, everyone had apparently started to get ready to go swimming, all except Matsuda-san; whom has already left their site to walk along the beach, most likely in search for seashells. Tomoe and Kurokawa were presently heading towards the ocean, leaving Souichi to help his little sister.

"Alright. Turn around." Kanako handed her older brother the sunscreen bottle as he got up and spun on her heels. Souichi squirted a good amount of lotion in his hand, dropped the bottle so it landed right-side up in the sand, and thoroughly rubbed the cream coloured lotion all over his little sister's back. It would be a pain if she got sunburnt. Sure it would be painful, and he wouldn't wish any amount of pain on his siblings, but most of all he certainly wouldn't want to have to endure all her whining. He wouldn't hear the end of it.

"Alright, all done." Souichi rubbed the excess lotion on his arms.

"Thanks Nii-san!" Kanako smiled up at her older brother. Souichi nodded and bent down to pick up the bottle.

"Hey, Kanako..." He turned back to face his sister. He blinked. She was gone. He spotted her racing for the ocean.

"Oi!" Before he knew it, Kanako was out of earshot and gleefully splashing through the water, joining her other brother and brother-in-law.

_Shit! Now how will I get sunscreen on my back? I can't very well reach everywhere. With my luck, I'll totally get sunburnt._ Souichi let out an irritated sigh, and started to rub some lotion on his limbs and chest – areas he could reach.

"Senpai?" Souichi was caught off guard. He spun around to face his kouhai.

"Would you like me to put some sunscreen on your back for you?" Morinaga pointed to the bottle in Souichi's hand, standing a mere few feet away.

"Uh... No. It's okay."

"But Senpai, you don't want to burn, do you?" Souichi just glared at his kouhai. He had a point.

"... Fine." Besides, the man was simply putting sunscreen on his back, nothing more.

"If you try anything, I'll hit you." Just in case, he gave fair warning.

"Understood." With a smile, Morinaga took the bottle from his roommate's hand.

Reluctantly, Souichi turned his back to his kouhai. He felt the cool lotion make contact with his warm skin. Morinaga was gentle and made sure to spread the sunscreen all over his shoulders and back. Souichi felt his heart race a little when those fingers came surprisingly close to the waistband of his bathing suit. When those fingers moved back up, simply skimming the waistband but never going beneath it, the blond let out an inaudible sigh of relief.

"All done, Senpai." The shorter man thanked the other, and went back to applying some sunscreen to the rest of his body. Before long, he heard a voice calling for him.

"Nii-san~! Come on! The water is nice." Kanako yelled from her place at the ocean's edge.

"Yeah, yeah... I'm coming!" He shouted to the group in the water. He turned to his roommate.

"Alright, let's go. Come on Morinaga." Before heading out, Souichi turned to double check on his things one last time, placing his glasses amongst his belongings.

"Ummm... Senpai?"

"Yah?" Souichi wasn't paying much attention.

"Could you do my back?" The blond stopped in his tracks. He looked up.

"_What_!?" Morinaga had a goofy apologetic grin plastered on his face.

"I can't quite reach so could you put some sunscreen on my back?" Souichi just stared.

"Please?" And there it was – that look that Souichi couldn't stand seeing. The gentle smile replaced grin. Eyebrows slanted, big green puppy dog eyes gazed down at him. Why could he make himself look so vulnerable? _Shit-!_

"Fine!" He put out his hand. "Give me the sunscreen then." Morinaga silently followed his senpai's orders, lest that tyrant of his would change his mind.

"Turn around." Morinaga complied. Souichi was glad to no longer see that stupidly happy grin. Seriously, he was just putting some sunscreen on the other's back; there was nothing to be ecstatic about. He squirted some lotion into his hands. Dropping the bottle in the sand, he rubbed his hands together, spreading the lotion evenly. He just had to rub some of it on Morinaga's back. No big deal. He just had to touch-...

His hands hung in mid-air, right as he was about to touch Morinaga's skin. His kouhai's back was slightly broader than his own and went up to his chin. It was only when he was standing next to his roommate that he realized how much taller he really was.

Taking in a sharp breath, Souichi reached out, tentatively touching the other's skin. The feel sent a slight blush creeping up his face. His back felt firm yet soft. He could feel his cheeks heat up ever so slightly. Or maybe that was because of the blaring hot sun. He couldn't tell.

The blond spread the lotion up and out, fanning his fingers over the broader shoulders. He felt a strange fluttering in his chest. He heard Morinaga sigh and felt him lean back, pressing his back into Souichi's hands. His kouhai must be enjoying this. He didn't blame him. The motion was soothing and surprisingly mesmerizing.

Souichi then brought his hands down, tracing Morinaga's profile as he dragged his hands down each side of the slightly larger torso.

_Huh... I guess this is what he sees when he-..._ Eyes widening, his breath caught in his throat. His hands froze where they were, still touching Morinaga's lower back.

_Shit! What the hell am I thinking?! _A darker shade of red tinted his cheeks, spreading to his ears. Why was he having such thoughts? He had actually imagined...

"Senpai?"

"A-alright... You're good." Souichi silently cursed himself for sounding so breathless.

"What's wrong?" Sounding concerned, Morinaga turned around to face him, eyebrows furrowed with worry.

"Nothing! I'm going in the water." Souichi stalked away as fast as he could without running. He couldn't stand looking at his kouhai any longer.

_What the hell is wrong with me?_ Souichi couldn't believe his own mind. He had to cool off his burning face before anyone noticed.

**A/N****: Alright… Well I went camping and didn't get to finish this yet… So here's another section! Stay tuned for part 3! :P**

**However, I must say that I'm enjoying the fact that it's longer than I originally anticipated. **

**I hope you're all enjoying it. :3**

**I swear, the real good stuff if coming up. ;)**

**Thank you so very much for following, favoriting and reviewing!**

**Until next time!**

**\- Getsuei**


	3. Waves

**A/N****: Finally, I present to you... More!  
****Warning****: Fluff and lemony goodness :3**

Even though he felt the sharp coolness of the ocean water surrounding his ankles, Souichi did not slow down. The ocean was cool and refreshing, a welcoming contrast to the hot and humid day. Water splashed around him as he struggled to maintain his brisk pace, the ocean now reaching up to his knees. He had to cool down. His face felt like it was on fire. It was difficult to plough through the water when wave after wave kept crashing into him.

"Eh? Senpai? ... Senpai! Wait up!" The distant sound of his kouhai's voice rose in intensity as the idiot attempted to catch up.

Souichi renewed his efforts and did not slow down until the water reached mid-calf – the waves reaching above his waist – at which point he finally dared to look back. He spotted the ever so slightly blurry form of his dark-haired roommate as he battled the onslaught of waves. In no time, that idiot caught up.

"Senpai. What's wrong?"

"I said it's nothing." Morinaga really could be such a pest at times. Couldn't he see he was trying to get away from him? Even if Souichi could admit that there was something wrong, and that it was all because of his idiotic kouhai, there was no way he'd ever tell him the truth.

"Then why did you leave me behind?"

"It's not my fault you can't keep up." Not in the mood to hear any more complaints, Souichi took a large breath before diving over an oncoming wave. He felt a slight shock of cold once he was fully submerged. His chest felt slightly constricted, and his throat felt like it was having some trouble holding onto his air. He quickly shook off the feeling, swimming a little ways away before surfacing.

Feeling water trickle down his face, tasting nothing but salt, Souichi saw next to nothing through long strands covering his eyes. Whipping his hair away, he swept it out of his face. He'll need to work on his surfacing technique. He noticed, in fact, that most of his hair had fallen out of the now loose ponytail. He released the rest of the strands, placing the elastic that was holding them together around his left wrist.

Able to see a bit better, the long-haired blond scanned his surroundings. He couldn't help himself from licking his lips. Of course, the ocean was much too salty, and yet, he found he enjoyed the taste. Off to the side, due to his slightly blurry vision, he finally spotted a group of people that looked familiar. When he heard Kanako's light laugh, and was sure that he wouldn't be swimming towards any strangers, he set off in their direction.

The air had been so warm and muggy, yet the ocean was cool and refreshing. It was a little too cool for Souichi's liking. He had to continuously move around to keep his limbs warm. He hadn't been in the water for very long and yet he already felt goose bumps crawling up his skin. He probably shouldn't have dunked his head under water. But how couldn't he? He had desperately needed to cool off. Just a little longer and he would be able to get out and soak up the warmth of the sun.

Approaching the trio that had been playing in the waves, Souichi noticed that the two men were huddled around the teenage girl. She seemed to have something in her hand.

"Nii-san, look! Isn't it so pretty?" In the palm of her hand was a seashell. It was somewhat oval and rather flat. There was a very small spiral to one side. The outside was a reddish brown colour – nothing too spectacular. But once she turned it on its back, the interior was absolutely beautiful. It was all coated in silver, reflecting some light pink and green hues. From this angle, he noticed a series of holes along the one side. He remembered having seen this type of shell before. If he recalled correctly, it was in the Haliotidae family. Usually, a sea snail – called awabi, or abalone – would be attached to it.

"Morinaga-san, look at what I found!" Souichi was slightly startled. Morinaga had appeared seemingly out of nowhere.

"It's very beautiful, Kanako-chan. I love those kinds of seashells." Morinaga looked at the shell displayed in the girl's hand. Kanako's smile grew. Souichi simply gave his kouhai a side-glance, eyes narrowed in a skeptical glare. _Really?_

"Really!? I'll go find some more!" Looking up, she saw Matsuda-san standing near the ocean's edge. She dipped her feet in the cool water as Kanako raced towards her to show her prize. She was gleaming with happiness.

In her wake, she now left the men with each other, swimming in the waist high water. Tomoe resumed playing in the waves, some of them reaching as high as their shoulders. Souichi simply let himself sway, trying not to lose too much ground as some of the waves picked him up, pushing him back several feet. He had noticed that Kurokawa was staying quite close to his brother, so he had to keep a close eye on them.

_If he tries anything, I'll kill for sure._ He was in no mood to leave them unattended. Who knows what they would do. So as he watched his brother enjoy the ocean, he tried to keep himself occupied while moving to keep warm.

_Soon. Just a little longer. They won't stay here forever._ Souichi was getting impatient. He had started to get cold.

That's when it happened. Tomoe got dragged and bumped into his husband. Souichi caught the whole scene. Kurokawa held onto him as Tomoe got a better footing. He stared up at his dark-haired husband, his smile radiant. Just as they were lost in each other's gaze, Souichi lost it. His fingers dung into his palm as he balled them into fists. His eyes narrowed dangerously as his gaze threw daggers towards the unsuspecting couple. He could see it, anticipate their next move. Kurokawa lifted the younger man higher into his arms as he bent down. Tomoe had his arms around the fucker's shoulders and was bringing their faces closer.

_Hell no!_ Souichi's fingers twitched with the need to strangle something. He had to do _something_. They were about to _kiss_! Right there! There was no way in hell that he was going to let it happen, especially not when he was around. What were they even thinking? Did they honestly forget that he was there?!

In an attempt to stop the inevitable, the infuriated blond lunged at the devil in disguise holding onto his little brother. Of course, nothing ever went as planned. And naturally, Souichi always happened to have the _best_ timing.

Just as he was in mid-step, a strong wave crashed into the cluster of men, throwing Souichi off balance, hurtling him backwards... right into a solid chest and comforting arms. Looking up, hazel eyes widened in alarm.

_Oh shit!_ He had somehow forgotten about him. He could see every little detail in Morinaga's face, from the drops of water clinging to his wet hair, to the specs in his green eyes. They were way too close!

"Are you ok, Senpai?" Morinaga's warm breath puffed against his cool skin. The arms surrounding Souichi still held him upright against a steady torso as the waves threatened to knock his feet from under him once more. Morinaga was warm, a welcoming feeling against the cold of the ocean. He smelt salty and... _Shit! _

Souichi struggled against his bonds, shoving his idiotic kouhai off of him as hard as he could.

"I'm fine!" He stalked away, towards the shore, attempting to dismiss the images and feelings evoked from his tall, dark haired roommate, the other two men completely forgotten about.

Realizing that he, yet again, wasn't ready to leave the coolness and concealment of the ocean, Souichi swam further and further away, following the shore line. He eventually found a small pool of water sheltered by tall rocks from its surroundings and from the onslaught of large waves. Gentle waves made their way in, but it was nothing like the strong currents he had battled on his way here.

Souichi was relieved to have found this little area. He had to get as much distance as he could between him and his idiotic kouhai. Above all, he absolutely needed to cool down, and fast.

Why was he reacting like this, and so strongly? He was being betrayed. His body was much too eager. It hasn't been that long, has it?

Sighing in irritation, Souichi decided to take some time to relax. The water was much warmer in this pool, allowing him to cool his betraying body without completely freezing. The blazing sun and hot air also helped at keeping him warm.

The pool was also much shallower, so he had to crouch down or swim to keep his lower half concealed. In some spots, he could keep his head out of the water while touching the sand with his fingers. It was apparent that it was high-tide. This area would most likely be empty during the low-tide.

Above the rolling waves, Souichi heard splashing sounds, as if someone was trying to run through the water. Looking behind him, he saw Morinaga circle one of the tall rocks as he entered the pool.

Souichi turned his back to his kouhai. He was better off facing the shore. He didn't want to look at him, at his bare chest, slick dark hair – clinging to his neck – and green gaze. He felt a shiver run through him. He hoped it was due to the cold and not his arousal.

_Why does that idiot always have to follow me?_ He was now cornered. Since his arousal was still very evident, he had no intention to leave just yet.

"What's wrong? You just ran away." Morinaga truly sounded worried.

"No I didn't!" Souichi kept his back to his kouhai. He could hear him get closer.

"Fine, you swam away." Now he sounded a little exasperated, probably due to Souichi's stubbornness.

"Tch! Nothing's wrong!" Naturally, his body still had impeccable timing. Even though the water was slightly warmer, he was still cold, and had started to shiver a little more.

"Are you sure? You don't look so good. Are you feeling well? Is the ocean too cold?"

"I'm fine." The blond spun on his heels. He gave his kouhai one of his glares, daring him to get any closer.

Morinaga simply stared at him, concern apparent in his features. He also had _that_ look. The look that said that he wanted to help, but didn't want to invoke his senpai's wrath. The look that conveyed his love and strong will to touch, hold, and heal, but also conveyed his uncertainty and attempt at holding back. Souichi couldn't take it anymore. He had to brave the consequences, hoping his semi-erection wasn't too apparent.

"I'm getting out." As he stepped up, his foot got caught on a rock. His other foot slipping, attempting to catch his stride, had ended up causing him to completely lose his balance, falling sideways due to his momentum.

Morinaga reached out. Souichi braced for impact. When he opened his eyes, he did not feel the ground beneath him. Instead, he felt an arm beneath his shoulders, while another was hooked underneath his knees. His kouhai had managed to catch him, falling to his knees in the process.

"Senpai... You ok?" Morinaga sighed in relief when he saw no sign of injury.

"You've got to be more careful." He brought his senpai closer to his chest.

_How is he so warm?_ Souichi couldn't figure it out. He couldn't deny it. It felt good. His embrace felt nice. Morinaga was like a portable heater. But Souichi couldn't let himself enjoy this; he couldn't let his roommate get any closer.

"Let go, you idiot."

"But Senpai, you're cold. See? You're shaking. And your lips are blue." Morinaga held on tightly, before Souichi had the chance to struggle.

"Am not." Naturally, his kouhai saw right through his lie, especially since his bottom lip started to shiver, his teeth clattering together. His body really had the worst timing.

Before he knew it, Souichi felt warm lips on his. They moulded around his mouth, making him melt. He felt a warm wetness enter his mouth, engaging his tongue to taste. He tasted salt on both their lips, as well as Morinaga's own special taste. It was intoxicating.

As the blond felt the other's lips part from his own, warm breath puffed against his cheek in quick succession.

"Yes you are." Just hearing Morinaga's voice was enough to bring him back to his senses. He had to get away. He pushed himself from the inviting warmth.

"I said let go." Out of the other's grasp, Souichi swam as far as he could go, adding some distance between them. The waves helped him, dragging him towards the shore, away from his roommate. Annoyingly, the waves pulled the idiot along with him, keeping the two just within an arm's reach. Keeping his head out of the water, Souichi was swimming backwards, pushing with his legs, keeping an eye on his kouhai, while Morinaga nonchalantly swam on his stomach, gliding with the waves, chasing after his senpai.

"Senpai... What's wrong?" Again with that question. The older man chose to remain silent.

However, Souichi's escape was abruptly brought to a halt. He felt his back hit something hard. He had reached the shallowest part of the pool. Sitting up, the water level reached mid torso.

Before he could do anything, or go anywhere, a strong wave pushed him back. He felt the current pin him against the rock at his back. Within the next second, Morinaga was invading his personal space. The other's knees were at either side of his hips, gentle hands pushing on the rock next to his arms, keeping his idiot of a kouhai from colliding into him, and that familiar face was only a few inches from his own. He was trapped.

"It's alright. You can tell me." Morinaga spoke in a soft voice. Gentle, caring green eyes bore into surprised hazel ones. Even without his glasses, Souichi could see perfectly fine when the other was so close. The intensity of that gaze and their proximity made the blond momentarily speechless. Even though they weren't touching, he could feel the heat radiating from his kouhai's body.

Souichi swiftly directed his gaze away, far to the left, in silent mortification. He couldn't help his cheeks from heating up.

"Was it... because of me?" The words were whispered next to a reddening ear. Souichi then felt fingers gently brush aside the wet strands of hair covering his neck and shoulder. The feeling was quickly followed by a lick and a soft kiss right behind his now exposed ear.

"Uhnn..." Souichi felt Morinaga hum his pleasure after hearing his senpai's reaction.

That's when he heard more warning bells go off in his head. He was treading dangerous territory. They couldn't do this. Not here.

"G-Get off!" He brought his hands up to push the other away. Annoyingly, most of his strength drained from his muscles the instant he griped onto Morinaga's warm shoulders, almost like his body didn't want to lose this potential blanket of warmth. His mind was truly being betrayed.

"Shhh... It's ok." Morinaga's left hand came up, cradling the blond's face. Hazel eyes stared up uncertainly into green lust-filled ones.

"There's no one here, Senpai." Sure enough, no one else was present. And besides, the rocks surrounding them in the shallow pool towered above them, granting them this little, secluded sanctuary. _But that's beside the point!_

Before he could voice his thoughts, a wave crashed into them. Morinaga slipped forward, their chests colliding with each other.

"_A-Ah!_" A startled, pleasure-filled gasp left his throat. Souichi's hands on his kouhai's shoulders had prevented their upper bodies from pressing too hard together, but there was nothing to stop their lower-halves. Morinaga's groin had slipped over his senpai's erection.

Souichi's could feel his whole face heat up when he realized that they were indirectly touching each other. Only two layers of thin material separated them. He could feel that Morinaga was half hard.

"Senpai. You're harder than I am." Those words were whispered into a crimson ear, surprise and mischief tinted its tone. Souichi was absolutely mortified. Yet, Morinaga did not allow his senpai to react.

"Ah-! Unh!" Electricity ran up his spine. Overwhelming sensations were coursing through his body. Souichi couldn't stop the sounds from leaving his lips. His kouhai had started to grind himself on his hard on, rocking their hips together. It felt so good.

"Senpai..." Morinaga's hands were roaming is skin, touching whatever they could. Souichi couldn't bring himself to let go of those shoulders. With his kouhai straddling him, the idiot was now a whole head taller than he was.

Thoughts came unbidden within Souichi's mind. If only the layers of material weren't there, he could enter Morinaga so easily – do onto the other what had been done onto him countless times. He could bet that that tight, hot hole would feel amazing. Regardless how those thoughts and images should have made him feel, he felt himself twitch. He was even more turned on.

"Ah! Nnnnn..." Souichi felt his earlobe being sucked between soft lips. Rows of teeth lightly bit while a wet tongue licked it thoroughly, touching everything it could. He couldn't believe it, how his ear could be so sensitive. It felt so good.

Before long, he was panting with need. He couldn't deal with the sensory overload. He was so close.

Yet, he didn't have to wait for long. Soft, wet lips found that special spot behind his ear while fingers latched onto his nipples, teasing them. He couldn't... It was too much.

"Nooo... Nnh-! Sto- ah! Haahh... Stop... Unnnnnhhh!" Gripping harder onto those slick shoulders, Souichi's whole body tensed. His orgasm hit him hard, shaking his whole body.

Breathing hard, the blond felt his roommate move away from him before all of his senses returned. The warm feeling of Morinaga's hot skin had been quickly replaced by the cool ocean water. Souichi didn't like it. He wanted that warmth against his skin.

Nimble fingers traced down the blond's sides, hooking into the elastic at his waist. With little resistance, Morinaga slipped his senpai's swim shorts off of those long legs, and tossed them towards a tall protruding rock.

Souichi looked up, noticing that his kouhai's swimsuit was also lying on the same rock. Feeling warm hands on his thighs, his legs were spread open, draping over Morinaga's thighs, and his knees on either side of the other's torso.

Once readjusted in the other's lap, Souichi felt a few fingers trace their way to his entrance before they started to enter. One finger was quickly followed by a second. Naturally, in no time at all Morinaga had found his sweet spot, assaulting it repeatedly.

"Hah!... Aaahh! Uhnnn! Nnmmmm..." Heat once again coursed through him. He tried to keep silent, but failed miserably.

"Does it feel good, Senpai?" Morinaga was wearing that teasing smirk.

_Shut up! Idiot! Why does he have to always ask such stupid questions? He should know, or at least be able to tell._ There was no way that Souichi would have answered such an embarrassing question. Besides, it wasn't like he'd be able to in his condition. He was so overwhelmed by feelings that he could barely put two words together.

With his back slipping against the rock, he clung to Morinaga's shoulders, fingers digging into soft, slick skin. He was well beyond the point of no return. He had to believe that they were alone. Besides him, nothing but the sound of crashing waves and squawking seagulls as they flew overhead were present. So he allowed this moment in time to lose himself.

Those troublesome fingers finally left him to be replaced by something bigger pressing against him. Breathing in deeply, he relaxed his muscles, allowing the other to enter. With a strong thrust, Morinaga gave one big push.

Souichi felt it; it was all the way in. The pressure, the fullness, it was overwhelming.

"Senpai... Are you alright?" Arms draped around sturdy shoulders and a delicious looking neck, Souichi's fingers were clutching dark wet strands. He had trouble holding on, everything was slick and smooth. Morinaga held him steady.

"… Hnn..." With that, Souichi felt the other gently pulling out, followed by a hard, sharp thrust.

"AH! Nn-nnnnmm!"

He felt strong shivers racing up his spine, his back arching. Morinaga had hit that special spot dead on.

Pulling partway out before plunging back in, Morinaga crashed their bodies together, over and over again. Souichi couldn't help voicing his pleasure. He swore he was in flames. He felt himself rubbing against Morinaga's warm stomach. It felt good, but he wanted more. As if he was reading his thoughts, Morinaga's hand engulfed Souichi's needy member. Rough pads touched all the right places, exciting every nerve.

Since the rock he was pushed against was on a slight angle, Souichi decided to lean back, pulling his kouhai along with him. Holding on for dear life, he let himself get carried away, allowing Morinaga to work his magic, making him feel so much.

At this new angle, Morinaga repositioned himself, allowing him to hit just the right spot. After a few hard thrusts, they both came undone. Coming hard, they gripped each other in a tight embrace.

Coming back from his high, Souichi felt the fullness leave him as his kouhai pulled out. A realization came to him.

"Baka! You came in me." He tried to pour as much annoyance and irritation in his voice as he could.

"Ah... Sorry, Senpai. But don't worry. The ocean will wash everything away." Souichi simply looked at him crossly. He didn't like it, but he couldn't truly stay mad at him, especially not when he was still feeling the after effects of their lovemaking.

"You couldn't wait 'til tonight, could you?" Souichi looked up at the face hovering just above his own.

"_I_ could... But it seemed like _you_ couldn't." Happiness gleamed through those green eyes as a little smirk danced on those lips.

"Of course I could!" A dark blush tinted his cheeks.

"Really?" Morinaga looked very skeptical.

"Because ever since we got here you were, either, staring at me, stealing glances towards me, or ignoring me completely. It sure seemed like you wanted it." Morinaga smiled gently. Hazel eyes looked away.

_Of course that idiot noticed everything! That baka!_ After coming down from such a high, Souichi couldn't come up with a dignified response. His kouhai regained his attention when he brought down his lips, stopping only a hair's width away.

"I love you, Senpai." Souichi parted his lips, accepting the soft, gentle kiss. He felt content... and cherished. 

**A/N****: Yah... I know... Took me a while. But here it is! I haven't written something like this in a while. Hope you enjoyed it! I sure enjoyed writing it. **

**And I know the first chapter wasn't much. It was very much a soft intro and set-up for the randomness and lemony goodness to come. ;)  
**

**This story was really meant to be posted all at once. I was simply impatient and really wanted to post something after being so silent for the past few months.  
**

**Also, I had to somehow try to motivate myself to finish something! Posting usually does the trick. XP  
**

**Thank you all for the awesome reviews! You all make writing these worthwhile. **

**Until next time!  
**

**\- Getsuei**


	4. To be continued

And the adorably awkward relationship continues! Please read **One Steamy Night**, the sequel to Ocean Spray, to find out what else is in store for our lucky Tetsuhiro… and our poor Souichi and his betraying body. :P

Note: The first chapter is short and very much a set up to the story.

By the way, Happy Birthday Morinaga! (July 5th)

\- Getsuei ;)


End file.
